Amor en el Departamento de Tecnología
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Serena se enamoro de Darién con solo verlo y viceversa, un amor que nació y creció en poco tiempo y durara para toda la vida. La historia me pertenece y los personajes de SAILOR MOON pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro. CORREGIDA GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


**ESTA HISTORIA ES ALGO DE LA VIDA REAL **

**NO ME PASO A MI PERO SI A UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA Y ELLA ME DIO PERMISO DE ESCRIBIRLA Y PUBLICARLA **

**SE PUEDE DECIR QUE YO SOY LA LITA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**SIN MÁS LAS DEJO PARA QUE LA LEAN, ES MI PRIMER OneShot ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**LA VOY A ADAPTAR TAMBIEN A TWILIGHT PARA LAS QUE SON FAN DE ESA SAGA **

**BESOS AransaLutzChiba**

* * *

**AMOR EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE TECNOLOGÍA**

Serena Tsukino todavía no sabía porque si ella estudiaba Periodismo Grafico tenía que hacer sus pasantías en el área de Tecnología de la Universidad, le parecía absurdo pero a la vez le encantaba, sino fuera por la encantadora y adorable profesora Mónica, a quien en menos de un mes ella ya adoraba, iría con más fastidio de lo que va

Al llegar se consigue con todo el grupo de pasantes. Estaba Mina Aino que estudiaba Escénicas, Yaten Kuo que estudiaba Música, Kevin o Kunzite, James y Zack que estudiaban Sistemas y por ultimo estaba Kakyuu que estudiaba Educación, si solo tres de seis eran del área en especifico.

Serena al llegar a la Sala de Tecnología 1 nota que todo esta silencioso, solo estaban la profesora Mónica y ella

-¿Profe y los demás? –pregunto la rubia después de saludarla con beso y abrazo

-Kevin esta en el 5 –dijo ahí quedaba la Sala de Tecnología 3, manejada por Seiya Stark –Y los demás estaban en la mañana –le termino de contar Mónica

Serena empezó a hacer su trabajo como todos los días que iba a pasantías, las Salas de Tecnologías eran unos cyber que la Universidad tenía a disposición de los alumnos, los precios eran bajos y la calidad máxima

Era jueves y a Serena ese día solo le tocaba d de la tarde, solo iba tres días a la semana, lunes y miércoles d los jueves. Estaba terminando de asesorar a un alumno cuando la profesora le hizo señas con la mano

-¿Qué paso profe? –pregunto Serena, ella y los demás chicos querían a la profe como si fuera una madre adoptiva

-Serena necesito que vayas al 5 y al 11 –en el 11 quedaba la Sala de Tecnología 2, la cual era manejada por Darién Chiba, el chico más hermoso que Serena haya visto nunca. Serena se trasporto en el tiempo solo con la mención de la sala en la que trabaja el moreno

_-¿Lita tu sabes quien es ese chico? –le pregunto Serena a su mejor amiga Lita Kino estudiante de Administración y una chef de vocación_

_-Ni idea Serena pero no te puedo negar que esta como para chuparse los dedos -le dijo la castaña a la rubia riendo_

_-¿Quién esta para chuparse los dedos? –pregunto Andrew novio de Lita quien se estaba sentando con su bandeja de comida _

_-Ese chico –dijo Serena –Se discreto Drew –el interpelado volteo y vio a Darién al lado de otro chico de cabello negro_

_-¿Cuál de los dos? –pregunto -¿Darién o Seiya? –pregunto otra vez_

_-El de cabello negro –dijo Serena sin ver que los chicos son de cabello negro_

_-Ser ambos son de cabello negro –dijo este –Darién y Seiya trabajan aquí son del departamento de Tecnología están en diferentes salas, Darién es el que esta bronceado y tiene corte de hongo y Seiya es el blanco pelo largo ¿Por qué quieres saber?_

_-A Sere le gusta el tal Darién –chismeo Lita_

_-No me gusta –dijo Serena con cara de pocos amigos y un poco sonrojada –Solo me llamo la atención es más es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida y yo no soy una novata que se enamora a primera vista –les dijo _

Y si que lo era, desde esa vez hace seis meses no dejaba de pensar en Darién y cuando en la Oficina de Pasantías le dijeron que iba al Departamento de Tecnología Serena casi hace un baile de victoria, pero solo lo había visto dos veces y nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras

-Serena me estas escuchando –le dijo la Profesora Mónica sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Perdón profe me fui a volar –le dijo Serena riendo no era extraño que Serena a veces estuviese en la luna y todo el que la conocía lo sabía

-Ay hija tu siempre en la luna –la regaño la profe –Darién que subas porque necesita apoyo allá arriba -la sala de Tecnología 1 quedaba en planta baja –Pasa por donde Seiya y dile que me mande las estadísticas por correo

-Delo por echo –le dijo Serena encaminándose a las salas para hacer los recados

Al llegar al 5 le dio a Seiya el recado y siguió para el 11, estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. Al llegar toco la reja con los nudillos «pa, papapapa, pa, pa» Esa era la clave que tenía "El Sindicato de Pasantes de la Sala de Tecnología" eso fue un invento de Zack o cuchurrumin como lo fastidiaban los demás ya que este era el favorito de la profesora Mónica

-_Darién ¿como estas? habla Mónica necesito las estadísticas_ –dijo la jefa de él al otro lado de la línea -_Voy a mandar a Serena por ellas _

-Perfecto profe necesito apoyo aquí –le mintió él –La sala de al lado al parecer esta en clase y me están mandando a todos los estudiantes para acá

-_¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? _–lo regaño la profe

-Porque pensé que solo eran unos pocos pero tengo las 10 computadoras ocupadas, he mandado gente al 5 porque no me doy abasto

-_Con más razón mando a Serena _–le dijo –_Esto aquí está vacio y si se llena llamo a Zack para que me ayude_

-Perfecto Profe ya le mando las estadísticas por correo –dijo este a modo de despido.

Si lo hubiese planeado no le hubiese salido tan bien la mentira, las veces que Darién había necesitado apoyo en la sala, Mónica le había mandado a Zack o a Kunzite o a James o a Mina o a Kakyuu nunca a la rubia hermosa de Serena, si al moreno le gustaba la rubia.

Tanto así, que le pregunto a Seiya por ella ya que ella había estado dos veces en la sala de Seiya apoyándolo ¡Muy suertudo el gilipollas ese! Era su amigo y lo apreciaba pero también estaba detrás de Serena y solo por ver quien la conquistaba primero ¡Gilipollas!

-Chicos 15 minutos y cerramos –le dijo a los usuarios de la sala

-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE? –respondieron a coro las 12 personas que estaban en la sala

-Chicos hay reunión de urgencia y no hay quien se quede con ustedes –les mintió, hoy era el día que más había mentido en el trabajo –Entiéndanme un poco ¿Si? –pregunto sonriendo, la sonrisa moja bragas, la que su hermana y su cuñada le decían que hacia volver locas a las chicas y a algunos chicos, poco a poco se fue vaciando la sala, solo quedaban tres personas cuando escucho el toque característico del "Sindicato" en la reja, y se le acelero el corazón, se sentía un puberto.

-Hola Darién -le dijo su rubio tormento

-Hola –le dijo Darién con su sonrisa característica, Serena tenía tiempo observándolo desde la distancia y algo que la volvía loca era su sonrisa torcida –Menos mal que llegas dame 15 minutos que ya vuelvo –le pidió Darién

-Claro –dijo esta entrando a la oficina, vio que solo quedaban tres estudiantes los cuales al momento de regresar Darién ya se habían ido. Serena escucho la reja como se abría y se cerraba y la puerta de madera como se cerraba -¿Estas cerrando? –pregunto inocente, el solo asintió

-Son las 4:30 –le dijo el sonriendo, sonrisa que ella respondió, _«Oh Dios»_ pensó Darién al verla, estaba hermosa, sentada en su silla con una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, unas botas Doc Martens negras, un top negro y una bufanda azul zafiro enrollada en su hermoso cuello –Me das un permiso –le pidió el para poder sentarse frente a la computadora para empezar las estadísticas

-Por supuesto –dijo esta levantándose, lo que ninguno conto era con la cercanía del uno con el otro, cuando Serena se levanto de la silla quedo a escasos centímetros de Darién, ahí él se fijo lo pequeña que ella era, le llegaba por el pecho eso quería decir que Serena mediría unos 5.4 pies, 0.6 pies menos que él _«todavía más perfecta» _pensó, a Darién no le gustaban las mujeres altas, una mujer se veía más femenina y hermosa siendo más pequeña que su hombre y Serena era perfecta para el

Serena estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban otra vez, así que opto por recostarse del escritorio de Darién mientras este trabajaba en las estadísticas de la semana, estas se cerraban los jueves para poder depositar el dinero ganado por las tres salas los viernes antes del medio día

Tenia las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y estaba sosteniéndose de los brazos, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo _«Dios Darién es hermoso»_ pensó al verlo concentrado en la pantalla de la computadora

-Y cuéntame Serena ¿que estudias? –le pregunto el con voz baja y ronca, era casi en susurro sensual

-Periodismo grafico –respondió ella, enderezándose

-Hmph es una buena profesión –dijo el antes de voltearse, sus piernas se rosaron y una especie de tensión creció entre ambos, se vieron a los ojos por un rato antes de que el bajara la vista por el cuerpo de Serena, le gusto lo que vio demasiado y a Serena le gusto lo oscura que era su mirada antes de escanearla de cabeza a pies –Tienes unas piernas hermosas –le dijo tocándoselas por la parte interna de la rodilla, a Serena casi le fallan las piernas, solo un leve gemido por la sorpresa –Muy, muy hermosas –siguió subiendo su caricia hasta el dobladillo de la falda

-¿Darién? –su nombre salió a modo de pregunta, como un suspiro, estaba asustada y tenía las bragas empapadas ¡Y solamente le estaba acariciando la pierna!

-Si –respondió el subiendo su mirada, ella estaba sonrojada y más hermosa y deseable que nunca – Te han dicho que tu piel es suave y hermosa

-Uh-hmph –solo pudo responder ya que el subió más la mano

-Y que hueles malditamente bien –dijo el agarrándola por la cadera para meterla entre sus piernas, Serena solo se agarro de sus hombros –Eres hermosa Serena –dijo levantándose para poder besarla

El beso le robo el alma a ambos nunca se imagino que esa pequeña niña supiera a cielo y chocolate y oliese a vainilla con fresas, le lamio el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder colonizar su lengua y Serena que estaba perdida en las sensaciones se lo permitió

Darién subió las manos por las piernas de Serena hasta que consiguió las tiras de sus bragas y poco a poco se las fue bajando sin romper el beso, toco sus pliegues y empezó a acariciarle el botón de placer, Serena estaba sumergida en una bruma de placer de la cual no quería salir, sabía que estaba mal pero su cerebro y su capacidad para hablar, se habían divorciado al momento que los labios de Darién tocaron los suyos

El la empujo hasta la pared de fondo de la oficina donde la arrecosto y acaricio como dios manda

-Darién ya –pidió Serena rompiendo el beso

-No Serena regálame este orgasmo por favor -pidió el antes de bajarle el top con una mano y meterse un seno a la boca, Serena estaba a punto de explotar –Serena dime que si, por favor –pidió Darién

-Hmph –dijo ella

-Si, dime que si, necesito tu permiso Serena –le pidió antes de atacar sus senos otra vez

-¡SI! –grito ella a punto de terminar en su mano –Si Darién si –le dijo antes de estremecerse por el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Serena no era virgen y había obtenido su liberación varias veces gracias a su propia estimulación. Serena quien a los 17, la noche del baile de graduación casi fue forzada a tener sexo con su pareja, llego a la resolución que ella misma seria quien se quitara la virginidad y así hizo, fue a una sex-shop compro un vibrador y poco a poco por seis meses hizo el trabajo que el infame Alan Alfa quiera hacer en una hora, después de eso su pareja amorosa era Tuxido Mask un vibrador violeta que tenía guardado en el cajón de fondo de su mesita de luz

Serena nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con un hombre hasta que vio a Darién en el comedor de la Universidad, hace seis meses, hasta Lita quien era la única que sabía la verdad se quedo en blanco cuando Serena le confeso que quería acostarse con Darién

Darién era un caballero, así Gaia, su madre, lo había criado y para poder hacerle el amor a Serena así sea en su oficina tenía que tener el permiso de ella, el nunca abusaría de una chica ni se aprovecharía del deficiente estado mental en que la lujuria sumergía el cerebro de los humanos

-¿Si quieres, Serena? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? –pregunto al borde del orgasmo, Serena había bajado su mano para desabrochar su pantalón y en estos momentos estaba acariciando su polla como nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho

-Si Darién si quiero –dijo ella rompiendo el beso

-¿Quieres mi polla en tu apretado coño?

-Si, oh si por favor –Darién no la dejo hablar más se comió con hambre su boca mientras la alzaba por las piernas para empalarla, ella estaba apretada muy apretada y mojadísima

Las embestidas empezaron suaves, pero cuando Serena le mordió el labio inferior a Darién, este perdió todo control sobre si mismo, se volvió un loco poseso

Serena llego al orgasmo otra vez mordiendo a Darién en el hombro para acallar el grito que ella pensaba le saldría del alma, poco después sintió a Darién estremecerse antes de descargarse dentro de ella

Darién apretó a la pequeña rubia contra la pared porque necesitaba la estabilidad ya que sino irían directo al suelo, esa fue para él la experiencia más malditamente placentera que había tenido en su vida y que fuese con la mujer que le movía el piso la hizo más formidable

Salió de Serena con cuidado y la puso en el suelo, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos

-Eso fue wow –dijo el, ella solo asintió, no encontraba el habla, como pudo se bajo la falda y se acomodo el top, Darién le paso las bragas y Serena más rápido que inmediato se la puso, estaban en silencio, era un silencio cómodo

Serena ayudo a Darién a realizar las estadísticas del día después de que la tensión sexual disminuyo y este la acompaño hasta la Sala 1 para que ella buscara sus cosas, no la llevo a su casa porque Lita siempre buscaba y llevaba a Serena

Se despidieron como dos amigos y cada quien tomo para el lado contrario, pensando en el momento de increíble pasión que habían compartido juntos.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Darién no había podido ver a Serena, siempre que pedía apoyo a la profe esta le mandaba a cualquiera de los pasantes menos a su rubio tormento y el ya estaba al borde de la locura, había hablado con su hermana para que le diera el visto bueno con Serena y en ese momento Michiru estaba con el

-Es hermosa Darién, la vi en el comedor y en verdad es bella a mamá le va a gustar ¿Qué edad tiene? –pregunto la peliazul

-Tiene 22 años –dijo este, el le llevaba 8 años a Serena pero no le importaba

-¡Es una niña hermano! –le dijo Michiru, Darién alzo una ceja –Ya se que no soy nadie para decirte nada porque yo le llevo tres años a Haruka pero con mi flaca no se nota –dijo Michiru, ella era la hermana mayor de Darién, 5 años mayor que el, quien tenía una relación con su mejor amiga, la de él

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –le pregunto el y la peliazul solo asintió.

El plan era sencillo, ya lo habían hecho en varias oportunidades, sea para beneficio de el o de ella, se hacían pasar por los novios o enamorados del otro para ver si esa persona estaba interesada o no en el o ella y para espantarle las mujeres molestas y a veces hombres molestos a ella y a el

-Claro que si hermanito voy ser la mujer más melosa de este mundo

-Tan melosa como cuando me quitaste a Beryl de encima –le especifico Darién y la peliazul asintió, Beryl era una compañera de trabajo de Darién que estuvo detrás de el por varios meses hasta que Michiru metió su mano por el

El típico sonido en clave del "Sindicato" al tocar la puerta alerto a Darién

-Manos a la obra –dijo antes de irle a abrir la puerta a Serena

Darién casi le rogo a Mónica para que le mandara a Serena, en la Sala 1 estaban James, Kakyuu y Zack para que quería cuatro pasantes así que Darién pidió a Serena y le mando a Kakyuu a Seiya para que el gilipollas ese no se apoderara de su rubio tormento como lo hizo la semana pasada y la anterior

Serena estaba medio feliz, medio enojada ya que vería a Darién después de dos semanas de no querer encararlo, lo que ocurrió en la sala no podía volver a ocurrir, ella no supo si fueron las hormonas u otra cosa, ella todavía no sabe porque sucedio, solo sabe que sucedió y no debió pasar, que pensará el de ella ¡Dios el tanto pensar la estaba volviendo loca!

La semana anterior y lo que iba de esta semana se la paso en el piso 5, en la Sala de Tecnología 3 con Seiya, Serena al acordarse puso cara de fastidio, si había en esta vida un hombre fastidioso ese era Seiya, cada día le salía con un piropo "original" y unos chistes estúpidos pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la empezó a llamar Bombón, ella estaba que lo acusaba de acoso sexual ante las autoridades de la Universidad, pero si acusaba a Seiya de acoso ¿a Darién de que debía acusarlo?, porque el que la excitara hasta más no poder o hasta tenerla a punto de rogarle que la follara contra la pared, el que se la follara contra la pared, debía de tener un nombre a parte de PLACER, CRUDO Y ANIMAL PLACER.

Toco como siempre con la clave del "Sindicato" pero en vez de abrir Darién le abrió una mujer de cabellos azules alta y hermosa como los ángeles –si existían-

-¿Esta Darién? –pregunto Serena

-Darién _cariño_ la pasante ya esta aquí ya nos podemos ir –dijo Michiru, ese era su guión improvisado

-Perfecto –dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la oficina –Serena yo vuelvo en media hora, todo esta tranquilo cualquier cosa me escribes un texto, no creo que vayamos muy lejos ¿o si _cariño_? –le pregunto a su hermana

-No lo creo –dijo esta ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Serena

-Darién yo vine darte apoyo porque esto estaba según tu full y yo solo veo a dos pelagatos –Serena estaba enojada con el, con ella por estúpida al pensar que tal vez lo que paso en esa oficina era importante para el y con la peliazul por meterse en el medio de los dos, ¿o fue ella quien se metió en el medio de ellos dos? –No para hacer de tu suplente para que tu salgas por ahí en horas de trabajo, si quieres salir vas a tener que esperar a que se acabe tu horario laboral –dijo eso y se dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino, camino poco cuando sintió que la agarraban por el brazo

-Serena, ¿no me puedes hacer el favor de quedarte en la Sala mientras que yo voy a hablar con Michiru? –le pidió el con ese tono bajo excitante con que le hablo el día que se "acostaron"

-No quiero –dijo ella con tono de niña pequeña

-¿Por que? –pregunto el, cuando ella le iba a responder Michiru salió a ver que pasaba entre su hermano y su rubio tormento

-Listo Darién –le dijo Michiru

-Si ya te puedes ir Darién yo cierro –dijo Serena tendiéndole la mano para que el le entregara las llaves, este se las dio de mala gana y camino al lado de su hermana

-Creo que esa pequeña rubia me quiere arrancar la cabeza –le dijo Michiru cuando llegaron al cafetín que hay en el piso 11

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto el -¿Estaba celosa? –pregunto otra vez con cara de póker

-Ay Darién tu a veces eres caído de la mata –le recrimino la hermana –Claro que esta celosa porque crees que te hablo así o la forma en que me miro cuando los interrumpí, me lanzaba dagas por los ojos

Los hermanos se tomaron un café y Darién compro un chocolate para llevárselo a su pasante favorita/adorado tormento, Serena Tsukino

Al llegar a la entrada de la Sala se dio cuenta que dos estudiantes estaban saliendo así que les hizo señas para que no cerraran la puerta ya que perdería le factor sorpresa

-Ya esta cerrando –le dijo un chico

-Tranquilo yo soy el encargado –le dio una sonrisa al ver bien al chico y este le sonrió de vuelta y batio coqueto sus pestañas –Gracias –dijo este, al entrar vio a Serena pagando las maquinas escuchando música desde el ordenador principal, el de su oficina, ella estaba distraída, tanto que no lo escucho acercarse hasta que este la abrazo por la espalda

-Te traje algo –le susurro al oído, Serena pego un brinco y ahogo un grito con la mano

-¿Qué demonios haces? –le pregunto volteándose para salirse de sus brazos pero Darién la abrazo más fuerte –Darién Chiba suéltame

-Te suelto si me lo pides bonito Serena Tsukino –le dijo este alzando una ceja

-Darién por favor suéltame no vaya a ser que… -Serena se quedo callada al ver hacia la puerta, la reja de hierro y la puerta de madera estaban cerradas por completo dejándolos solos como hace tres semanas ¡y para más colmo era jueves otra vez!

-Puedes hacerlo mejor Sere –le dijo el acercándola más a su cuerpo –Trata de convencerme porque veo que tu cuerpo dice una cosa y tus labios otra –dijo

-Darién Chiba suéltame en este momento o te juro que…

-¿Qué que? ¿Qué me puedes hacer tú? –pregunto el sobrado, Serena se batió hasta que el la soltó

-¡Por que no vas a joder a la larguirucha peliazul con la que saliste antes! –le reclamo sin pensarlo

-¿Eso es reproche? –pregunto y Serena bufo -¿Estas celosa?

-No vengas tú, yo no estoy celosa –le dijo ella altanera alzando la barbilla

-¿No? –pregunto –Entonces no te pondrías celosa si te digo que a la larguirucha peliazul la quiero con toda el alma y es la mujer de mi vida

-La, la, la, la, la, la no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado –decía Serena tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a Darién

-Serena la larguirucha es mi hermana –le dijo Darién más alto de lo normal para que ella lo escuchara

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto ella

-La larguirucha peliazul como tu la llamaste se llama Michiru Chiba y es mi hermana mayor y fue idea de ella que te trajera esto –le enseño una barra de chocolate relleno de almendras –Pero solo te lo daré si me das un beso

-¿Un beso? –pregunto ella atontada

-O dos o tres –le dijo el viéndose las uñas –La verdad es que me podría morir si no te toco en este momento

-¿Te moririas? –pregunto, boba por el comentario de el

-Sere estas lenta esta tarde –le dijo el riéndose -¿Qué pensabas tu? ¿Qué lo nuestro fue solo la calentura del momento? –pregunto Serena asintió –Oh pequeña, que tonta eres –le dijo abrazándola, ella no le correspondió al abrazo –Estas dos semanas para mi han sido terribles el pensarte con Seiya que es un estúpido gilipollas que se cree la ultima _cola_ del desierto me tenía mal, el que huyeras de mi y no quisieses dame apoyo aquí arriba también

-Yo creía que tu… que yo solo era la calentura del momento

-No pequeña tu eres más para mí, en verdad todo se debió al momento lo confieso –dijo el sonrojándose, el a sus 30 años se sonrojo –Pero hubiese sido antes o después pero hubieses terminado en mi brazos como ahora –le confeso

-¿O es que quieres estar en otros brazos? –pregunto el enojado, Serena paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darién y negó

-No, solo contigo –le dijo antes de besarlo –Te amo Darién Chiba

-Te amo Serena Tsukino –dijo el antes de cargarla y llevarla hasta el escritorio de su oficina para hacerle el amor otra vez.

**FIN **

* * *

******GRACIAS A ANGELESOSCUROS13 POR ALERTARME DE LOS ERRORES Y PALABRAS CORTADAS YA LO CORREGI -CREO YO- SI SALE IGUAL ES EL SISTEMA ;) **

******A TODAS LAS OTRAS CHICAS QUE ME LEYERON GRACIAS EN VERDAD ES AGRADABLE SABER QUE LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA **

******BESOS**

******AransaLutzChiba**


End file.
